Triple Doppelgänger
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: There will be longer Summary in Chapter 1 but here's the quick version: Katherine Peirce helped Victoria into Forks in new moon, she killed Bella. Now, 20 years later, Edward and Alice are looking for Revenge in a town called Mystic Falls, where they find Bella alive, but she's not called Bella. Her name is Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, FanWriter Harrison here. Some people may recognise this Fanfic. I did a draft to this before and put it up, from the POV of RainColaire, a character I made up. Now I will be redoing it better than before, and in third person POV to make it easier, I have also changed a few bits than before. There is no Rain.**

**I'd just thought that in the first chapter of my new Fanfiction, I'll let you know about it before I actually put the chapter up. So here is all you need to know.**

**This Fanfiction story is a crossover between the twilight Saga and The vampire diaries. (When I say the vampire diaries I do mean the TV series and not the books, I haven't read the books and I'm going of the information I have from TV.)**

**Okay, as I know the vampires in Twilight and the Vampire Diaries have many differences if they are not completely different other than the need to drink blood. I didn't want to write a Fanfiction with two different types of vampires so I'm going to keep the vampire diaries story but with the vampires more like twilight vampires, either red, amber or golden eyes depending on the diet, granite hard almost indestructible skin, do not burn in the sun, no compulsion and no invitation needed to enter a house.**

**During the time of new moon Edward left Bella, fearing his existence in her life will take away all of those human experiences she should have. Now, depressed and alone Bella went and took comfort in her best werewolf friend Jacob Black. Also, Victoria is back in Forks. Victoria's mate James was killed by Edward the year before, and Victoria wants to get revenge by killing Edward's mate. An Eye for an Eye. One day Victoria manages to sneak past the wolves undetected with the help of a vampire friend of hers. Katerina Petrova or as she's otherwise known as Katherine Peirce. Katherine helped Victoria because she owed her a favour then she left. Victoria, now free to kill who she pleases, hunted down Bella Swan.**

**Victoria found Bella and killed her. Victoria knew Edward would come. So before she left she dumped Bella's body in her home and burned it to the ground, with Bella and Charlie inside, burning Bella's body until unrecognizable and also killing Charlie. Alice Cullen, sister to Edward, had a vision, she saw Victoria biting Bella. Edward, still madly in love with Bella rushed home to Forks but was too late. He found the house burned down. Victoria long gone. He then decided to hunt Victoria down and kill her with his sister, Alice. Killing her is exceptionally hard seen as though Victoria's special power is to avoid being caught; but Edward wouldn't give up.**

**For the past twenty years Edward and Alice have been hunting Victoria down until they can kill her. Over time seeing their family, Alice seeing Jasper, who would join them at different times, but it was always going to be just Edward and Alice, to make it easier. They soon track Victoria down in a town called Mystic Falls where, while looking For Victoria who has to be somewhere, he see's Bella.**

**Bella is alive, in a way. The young girl he meets is the spitting image of Bella but with no recollection of him, and her name is not Bella. It's Elena Gilbert.**

**Chapter two will be the start. **

**Read on guys, to see what happens.**

**FanWriter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the mountain lion, Alice licked her lips.

It walked alone, slowly in forest, brightly lit by the full moon. She hurried forward with her head down, she crouched low. Waiting. Alice tensed her position, crouching low herself. A few moments later she heard the light footstep of the elk as it walked by in the night, not noticing the mountain lion, preparing to pounce on the boulder a meter away.

The lion licked its own lips, watching it's pray.

Little did the lion know that she had become the pray, and Alice was the hunter.

Alice thought...the lion or the elk? The lion's blood tasted more like a human's blood, more satisfying, but Elk blood, sweeter, nicer. She didn't care.

The urge was too much.

The Hunter was on the way.

She crouched in the shadows on the branch of an old oak tree, her eyes would normally glow through the darkness, but she hadn't hunted in almost two months, and god did her throat burn! She clenched the trunk of the tree tightly, digging her fingers into the bark like butter, breaking it a little. Trying to be inconspicuous was hard for Alice when she was this thirsty.

But she already knew how this was going to play out; she had seen all the possibilities of how this could happen. All in her favour. She grinned.

She closed her eyes for one second, taking in one deep breath to take in the scent she had wanted all night, the scent of blood. It filled her, sending her back forward into a crouch and her canines grew. Alice was no longer herself. It was time to hunt and she was now the hunter. She spun forward through the air effortlessly, then she was next to the lioness on the boulder, it took a good few seconds for the lioness to actually realise someone else was there.

The lion roared loudly, jumping in surprise, the smartened elk ran off into the trees, Alice ignored the Elk and focussed on the lion. Its razor sharp teeth didn't stop her as she took a hold of it by the back of the neck, yanked the soft fur and leaned in. Not even the monstrous roars could have stopped her now.

She could roar louder.

She felt the venom swell in her mouth.

She could feel the heat under the fur and skin; hear the sound of the pulsing blood just inches away from her. Its roar was cut short when her teeth

There was his final gurgle as he tried to fight, to get air but Alice bit down harder.

The blood was hot, and wet, and it soothed the burn in her throat. As she gulped and sucked she was only vaguely aware of anything else, taking as much of the scent in as possible as she forced him against the floor, his rib cage snapping under the pressure of her palm as she held him up.

When she finished the thirst flared when he went dry. She shoved his carcass to her right and he hit the floor, she stared into his life-less, rolled back eyes as he lay, covered in his own blood on the soil. That wouldn't do her for just the night, she needed more.

So Alice took peruse of the Elk.

Ten minutes later Alice was full, one mountain lion and four Elk ought to keep her strong for a good few months. Walking through the forest at the normal human pace, she pulled out her small, pocket mirror and checked herself in the darkness.

Her eyes, which were black not ten minute before, were now a beautiful liquid gold, shimmering in the night. She smiled, slid the mirror away and ran forward, searching for Edward.

She sniffed up as she ran, trying to find his scent, as well as looking into the future to see where he was.

She could taste the rich, earthy smell of rot and moss, the small aroma around the rodents, hiding from her, the scary monster stood before them. She

She caught his scent, he was moving, perhaps hunting. She abruptly came to a halt, and then looked ahead.

She was going to meet up with him west; she would find him, hunting Elk to the west. She turned, following the direction of his scent farther west. Soon she heard him, his feet as they quietly ran through the forest, in her direction. As soon as they were close enough he would read her thoughts and see where they were too meet.

She just waited until he ran into the forest clearing, he spun, avoiding her but remained stood, looking perfect as ever.

He was tall, and had a lean frame yet het he was muscular. His bronze hair even flashed in the moonlight, his beautiful, pure topaz eyes found mine. He had already fed.

"Hey," Alice said, "I needed that." she joked, he smiled and nodded.

"So did I, I apologize I didn't realise how long we had been moving, how long we had gone without hunting." he said, she shrugged.

"We've been busy." Alice said, he nodded.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and turned.

"Alice." he then said, before they could move. She sighed. She knew what he was going to ask, she had seen it, he been wanting to ask for days but decided tonight was the right time.

"You want me to look again, don't you?" Alice asked. He nodded, his expression and emotions all transformed, that joke full attitude replaced by the thirst, though not for blood. For revenge.

Victoria.

It was exactly twenty years ago to that day when Victoria returned to Forks where, with the help of another vampire called Katharine, got passed the Quileute wolves and murdered Bella Swan. Edward's true love and mate. And for the last twenty years they've been hunting her, Edward seeking revenge and Alice just too much a good a sister and friend not to let him go at it alone.

Of course their other family, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet and maybe Rosalie? Had all wanted to help but he didn't want to involve them in his fight. But he just couldn't say no to help from Alice, the member of the Cullen Family he was closest to.

Alice gave up a lot, she gave up her family, the joy of settling in, all of it. She didn't give up jasper, but agreed they would continue meet up whenever they could, they met up once a month at least. Anyway, over time, as the decades past Alice had been using her visions to try and track Victoria, but as time passed this got harder, and harder, Edward and Alice she suspected she had found someone, someone to help block off her mind from Alice's visions, she couldn't hind completely but it hurt more when Alice tried to find her.

But she would try again.

Alice closed her eyes, and focussed entirely on Victoria. Her mind expanded out, through time and space and a few seconds later...she found Victoria's future. She saw flashes, as every time she pushed something pushed back. She saw Victoria's legs, tight dark jeans running through the forest, she saw Victoria's hand, as it ran by a tree, leaving claw marks in the bark, and she saw the flash of her red hair, blowing in the wind. She saw buildings then, a lively building.

A heavy force pushed her back and Alice cried out a little, she kneeled down on the floor.

"Alice?" Edward gasped, falling to the floor, he saw everything she did, and though she was in pain, she kept going. She saw humans, and then a school building, then a town sign. She only caught a glimpse of the town sign before she was knocked out of Victoria's future all together.

"Did-did you see what was on the town sign?" Alice asked, Edward nodded.

"She's in Mystic Falls."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice and Edward arrived in Mystic falls at Sunset the next day. They walked across a bridge over a river and Alice remembered a flash of a bridge, just a little flash, in her vision. Edward hearing her thoughts on the bridge turned to her.

"I guess we are in the right place." he said, she nodded and they carried on walking. Alice looked at the sunset overhead as they got closer into town. It was a beautiful town, especially at sunset. Small, cosy, homey. Perfect for a human family to live, she guessed. There were people walking around, laughing. Happy couples, holding hands and swishing them back and forth as they walked.

They soon walked past a bar, called the Mystic Grill. Alice peered inside as they passed, happy humans, drinking, having a good time.

"Nice place isn't it." Alice said, Edward nodded.

_Edward, I think we should find a place to stay tonight, rest up. Shower, I've been in these clothes at least a day, do you know how horrible that is for me?_ Alice thought, he chuckled and nodded. He then pointed up.

"There, a small inn," he said pointing to a three story, white house. That had been turned into an inn. It reminded Alice instantly of their home in forks. She nodded and they walked forward. They went inside, checked in and paid for a few nights. They got the largest apartment in the building. The entire top floor was the apartment. Beautiful and spacious, with three rooms, a kitchen, living room and two bathrooms.

Alice ran for the largest of the rooms, because it had the largest closet for all of the clothes she had brought with them. She unpacked instantly and then went for a shower. She stood, naked in front of the mirror. Looking at herself. Her hair was messy, and dirty. Her clothes, still dirty from wrestling with the lioness. She sighed; disgusted anyone in public had seen her like this. Alice showered, dried and styled her hair flat, and pretty, and changed in her room. She didn't plan on going out that night, but Edward did, just to get a feel of the town. So she changed into Joggers and top, she couldn't sleep but they were comfortable.

Edward went out, and didn't come back until twelve, while Alice spent most of the night on the phone with Jasper. She let him in on everything, and she told him she would come visit soon.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. But the next day, however, did not.

Around ten o'clock Alice was dressed. She wore three-quarter tight black leggings. Sleeveless purple top and black heels. She threw on a structured black leather jacket on, open at the front. Edward showered that morning, and dressed into jeans, a V-neck Jumper and trainers. He rolled up his sleeves.

"So you alright on the plan?" he asked, Alice smiled and nodded.

"You're going to stay in town, have another look around, I'll head into the woods and surrounding area, see if I find anything."

"And if you do you call me-"

"Straight away, I know. Edward." she said, they nodded, left the inn and parted ways.

Alice searched the woods, and forest's for a good hour or so. She found nothing, sometimes she thought she recognised something, or a scent would be familiar to her, but there was nothing. She sighed and was going to make her way back into town to Edward...Until she heard footsteps.

She was going to look into her future, to see if she were going to be attacked, but before she could look ahead she was tackled to the floor by a strange, unknown woman. Alice rolled with her for a second, both of them snarling.

She was a vampire.

Alice looked into her future and saw the woman was going to grab her around the neck and try tear off her head, so Alice slipped down, through her legs, stood up straight and kicked the woman away. The girl turned to look at Alice and Alice looked back at her.

The woman was very beautiful, she had medium length blonde hair, and the natural pale skin then reflected the sun lightly slightly, as there wasn't much sun here either. She was slender, with a beautiful structure.

Alice did notice one thing though, this vampire had beautiful, golden eyes, just like she and Edward. Whoever she was, she was vegetarian.

She wore jeans, a T-shirt and blue cardigan, she hardly looked like the kind of woman that Katherine would work with, but yet again Katherine's friends could be just as sky as her. Alice bared her teeth and growled, the stranger did the same. They started to circle each other.

"Go for it." Alice spat.

The woman growled and jumped, she hit Alice, and they rolled across the floor again until Alice got up and kicked her down, but the woman grabbed her foot, and pulled, throwing Alice through the air, Alice hit the floor, the woman already on her, she grabbed Alice's head in her hands, and pulled.

-Cracks-

Then Alice blinked.

That was a vision, she had just seen what would happen, so when the stranger did jump. Alice jumped higher, over her and grabbed her by her feet, and when she landed she slammed the other down on the floor. Alice grabbed her by the throat, tightening her grip.

"Tyler!" the blonde cried out, there were suddenly heavy footsteps in front of Alice, four footsteps. Suddenly a grey and white werewolf flew over from behind a hedge and landed before her. Alice shrieked, jumped back and landed in a crouch. She examined the werewolf.

She hadn't seen another shape shifter in twenty years, not since Jacob Black at Forks, this werewolf was also a shape shifter, as tall as horse, and as ferocious as Jacob was. The blonde shot up, standing next to the wolf. Alice had flash back memories; it reminded her so much of Forks, this vampire and werewolf were working together. There werewolf called Tyler lunged, and Alice soared away from them, into a tall tree, watching them. The vampire ran, jumped and landed on a branch next to her. She swung for Alice, but Alice, already seeing what was going to happen, ducked a second earlier, swung around the tree using only her claws, and landed on the other side.

The female vampire was shocked, she jumped around but Alice had already dropped down, she then fell on her back, escaping the clasping jaws of the wolf, she kicked up, rocketing the werewolf through the air and into the bush.

"Tyler." She called from above, dropping down, ignoring Alice and running over to the wolf. She dropped down next to him as he phased back to his human form. Tan skin, midnight locks, and handsome features.

"Caroline!" A voice shouted in the distance, Alice looked ahead into the future, a vampire, extremely beautiful with black shaggy hair, and burgundy eyes, was running towards them, he would arrive in a matter of minutes.

"I'm here, Damon!" the woman, who must have been Caroline, called out. She turned and crouched over Tyler, protecting him...like a lover would?

A vampire and a werewolf...there's a first.

Alice had a feeling, whoever they were...they weren't attacking her from orders, and they seemed to honestly care for one and other. Alice sighed, and turned, running into the woods. Knowing if they did want to fight, she couldn't take on two vampires and a werewolf on her own.

She met up with Edward in town, hurrying over to a beautiful wooden gazebo in the middle of a woodsy park. He turned to her and started to read her memories.

After he was done he was shocked.

"Vampires? Here? Who are they?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know, I didn't look into their futures, only mine. They could have killed me, I'm lucky to get away." Alice replied.

"I know, something' going on here...I can feel it."

"So can I." Alice replied, looking around, as if every passing person could be a threat. They walked down the steps and along a path, looking at each other as they walked.

"Something's going on, Victoria's going to show up here, sometime soon. And there are already vampires in this town? They can't be working with Victoria? I would have seen them, even just a flash, when I looked into her future. They have to be here for another reason,"

"Maybe Katherine!" Edward said. "Didn't the wolves tell us, all those years ago Katherine used to venture around these parts"

"Maybe, I don't know, we'll have to see."

Edward was confused, just as much as Alice.

"Maybe they're still working together, Victoria and-"

Edward bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." she said, walking past. Edward and Alice gasped; both of them looked at each other and at the back of the girl who had walked by. They shot forward; Edward grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her.

It was Bella.

"Bella?" Edward called, she looked shocked and confused. It was Bella. She had an oval shaped face, with chalky white skin. Her smooth, dark brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders. And her eyes! Once brown, were now topaz gold, she was a vampire!

Bella was Alive! And a Vampire!

Edward reached down, scooped her up into his arms and held her tight, she tried to call out but he kissed her, holding her tight to him, as his lips crushed her own. Alice smiled as she cried, this was amazing. She searched as many futures as she could, trying to find an explanation for this but suddenly Bella pulled back and punched Edward in the month, he stumbled back. He and Alice looked at her.

"What do you think you're doing!" she screamed at them.

"Bella-"

"I'm not Bella!" she screamed "My name is Elena!"


	4. Chapter 4

Edward wasn't listening to a word Bella-or Elena-was saying. He simply held her face in his hands again and kissed her again. His hands caressed down her slender body, down her back and he pulled her up in the air, kissing her passionately. Alice could only imagine his happiness upon seeing her, seeing this miracle. Even she didn't know how this was possible.

Bella didn't kiss him back; in fact she punched him as he kissed her, trying to get free. Eventually she broke free.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're alive-" Bella swung, her rock hard fist made contact with his face and he soared across the air and crashed into the side of the wooden gazebo. He broken a good amount of wooden beams, the breaking of the wood started to draw the attention of others. So Alice shot forward, grabbed Edward by the collar and with all her strength threw him at the forest, he flew back, hit the ground and tumbled down.

Alice turned to Bella. Even seeing her sister like this, Alice could have kissed her! But she didn't, she ran at her.

"Whoa! I don't think so!" But Alice didn't listen, picked Bella up and shot forward at the forest. Once inside the tree-line Edward went to grab Bella again but Alice stopped him this time, just as Bella kneeled into a crouch, her fangs bared and a ferocious growl breaking through her teeth.

"Stop!" Alice cried, standing between them, Edward with true love in his eyes, and Bella with rage and anger in hers.

"Who are you? What'd you want?" Bella asked, Alice turned to her, and smiled.

"You don't remember us, Bella?" Alice asked in a much calmer tone.

"Who's Bella, my name is Elena, Elena Gilbert; you've obviously got the wrong person."

Alice thought of something then, her memories of Bella, they were identical to this Elena, well, almost identical, there were little differences.

"She doesn't remember anything." Alice muttered to Edward, who still reached out but Elena slapped his hands away.

"No. I remember who I am, where I come from. I just don't know you. Who are you?" Elena asked.

"You're my mate, Love. I'm so happy you're alive. We thought Victoria killed you, if it wasn't you in the house fire then who died with Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Okay, one: I'm not you're love. Two: what house fire? Three: Who's Charlie? And Four: let's backtrack here, how do you know Victoria?" Bella asked.

"You remember Victoria?" Alice asked.

"Katherine's best friend?" Elena asked. Alice was so shocked.

"Edward." Alice said.

"Huh?" Edward asked, still focussed on Bella. Alice looked forward; he was planning on kissing her again.

_Edward don't you dare, obviously she doesn't know us._ He looked at her and nodded.

"Read her mind, her memories, see if she is our Bella..." Alice said.

"Whoa? What? Read my mind? I don't think so." Elena turned to run but Alice reached out and grabbed her. Just as she did this Elena turned and swung, Alice ducked under her grip, and held Elena's arm behind her back and held her against a tree.

"Edward?" Alice asked. Edward did as he was told and searched the girl's memories. She was called Elena Gilbert. She lived her in Mystic falls all of her life. Her parents died in a car crash, she died driving off a bridge. She's in love?

With another vampire, a vampire called-

A vampire shot forward into the forest grabbed Edward from behind and threw him away. Elena threw her head back, slamming it into Alice's forehead, leaving a crack. She turned, Alice dodged her attack but this other vampire, this male Vampire had grabbed her, and thrown her to the side.

"Elena! Are you okay?" he asked.

Edward recognised that voice? From where?

"Stefan! Help!" She gasped. Alice and Edward stood up and looked at the two vampires across from them.

Elena stood, clinging onto another vampire that Edward finally remembered.

It was him.

His straight brown hair gelled stylishly.

His strong, broad frame.

His smile, all of it was him.

Except the eyes, which were once Red, were now Amber, the stage in-between human blood drinker and animal blood drinker.

"Stefan?" Edward asked.

"E-Edward?" Stefan asked. They both laughed and walked forward and hugged.

They pattered each other's backs.

"Edward! How long has it been?" Stefan asked.

"Who knows? A good fifty, sixty years?" Edward replied and they hugged again.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"A long story short, hunting a vampire called Victoria, and another called Katherine. We thought Victoria killed my girlfriend, Bella" -Edward stretched his hand out to Elena- "But she's here, alive, as a vampire. My true love,"

Stefan looked confused then, concerned and he took a step back and wrapped his arm around Elena.

"No. Edward, this is my true love. Elena."

Alice walked forward.

"Okay, guys, let's chill for a minute. Okay. Obviously something wacky is going on here. I say we go somewhere more private and prettier than the woods to discuss this."

Stefan nodded.

"Back to my place, not far from here. We can...talk there." he said. Watching Edward carefully. Alice nodded.

"Lead the way, Stefan?" Alice asked, he nodded and Stefan held Elena's hand as they both shot through the forest, with Edward and Alice right behind.


End file.
